A Choice With No Regrets
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: 3 Chapter Short-Story. Levi is plagued night after thunderstorm filled night with nightmares of the past. His friends make a choice that they do not regret in the least to help him.
1. Chapter 1

A 3 chapter long short story that takes place just days after Saiyans Curse. This story is indeed named after the 2 part OVA about Levi's backstory in the Attack On Titan anime called A Choice with No Regrets.

* * *

 **Ghosts Of The Past**

 _The pouring rain. The thick fog. The sound of pounding hooves. And then, two voices._

 _?: "Don't die, ok?"_

 _? 2: "Make sure you come back, Big Bro!"_

 _He left the voices. And when he returned... A Titan had..._

CRASH!

Levi screamed out loud as he sprang up from his bed in a daze! Thunder died as he panted, his whole body sweating. Only once his heart stopped pounding within his chest so violently did he finally realize that it had been a nightmare. He only sighed as he rubbed his face.

Levi: "*Sigh...* ... Not again..."

Another flash of lightning and another crack of thunder. The storm outside raged on like it has for the last few days now. Levi never liked storms... Not after one in particular. Poor Levi just stared out the window of his room and watched the rain pound against the glass and the world outside light up with every bolt of lightning. Yet another sleepless night, he thought. Not because of the storm, but because of the nightmares that have been plaguing him for the last four days now. Three days ago, Toushiro was wished back after sacrificing himself to save Trunks from Coge. The day after his death, everyone worked together to find the seven magic Dragon Balls to bring him back. But even though Toushiro was now back and everything was back to normal, for Levi... Toushiro's death really triggered something. It triggered the memories and emotions of a past event. Only those who knew Levi back in the day know what happened. He had two close friends during his thug days back in their old world. Farlan Church had been with Levi for many many years back then. They knew each other so well that they rarely had to communicate what needed to be done in times of action. Isabel Magnolia was a sweet girl who had the tenacity and drive of any man. She looked up to Levi and often called him Big Bro. They were his closest friends who followed him everywhere. When they were forced to join the Survey Corps, Levi wanted to get back at Erwin badly for his humiliation and to secure some documents related to a job. During their first expedition outside the wall, a heavy rain storm came in. Levi made a choice to leave his friends behind and go find Erwin to settle a score. That choice... He has regretted ever since as it cost Isabel and Farlan their lives. Since then he's never gotten close to anyone until Toushiro and Vegeta found him. Toushiro's death nearly destroyed Levi, just like Farlan and Isabel's deaths almost broke him. The rain and thunder continued on as Levi quietly sobbed in his hand.

Levi: "... I'm so sorry..."

Morning. The storm was gone for now, but more appeared to be on the way. For Levi, it had indeed been another sleepless night. Every night he was plagued by the same nightmare and every night he woke up in a sweating frenzy. Those who knew him were starting to take notice of his declining health. Eren has tried to talk to him, but the only answer the teen has gotten was that it was because of the storms. But Eren knew this wasn't the case. So he asked those who might be able to help.

Hange: "Interesting. It started right after Toushiro's death?"

Mike: "He's never liked storms. He always got a little antsy around them."

Eren: "Yeah but I don't think the storms are all to blame here."

Erwin: "I think it has something to do with when he first came to the Survey Corps. He came with two others, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. They were his closest friends, I rarely saw them apart."

Eren: "Really? Where are they now?"

Erwin: "Sadly they both died during their first expedition. Levi was so distraught and filled with so much grief that their deaths nearly destroyed him. Since then he hasn't really bonded closely with anyone."

Eren: "That actually would explain a few things. ... I feel so sorry for the Captain now..."

While Eren did his own investigating, another took a more direct approach. When night came, the storms returned. And so did the nightmares.

Levi: "No... No don't..."

Levi clenched the sheets tightly as he quivered in bed. The nightmare playing before him was the exact moment when he last saw Farlan and Isabel alive. He saw himself, but couldn't do anything.

Levi: "Don't leave them..."

He saw himself leave Farlan and Isabel.

Levi: "Don't go... Don't leave them!..."

Then a new scene played. He saw Toushiro rushing to Trunks' rescue.

Levi: "No, Toushiro!..."

Then the moment he dreaded. Coge killed Toushiro with his own zanpakuto.

Levi: "NOOO!"

The soldier quickly sat up! Once again his heart raced, he was drenched with sweat, and he panted heavily. Thunder rolled by as he slowly calmed down. But then, he noticed he wasn't alone. Somebody was in his room, where they stood quietly.

Levi: "... Vegeta..."

The saiyan prince stood quietly in Levi's room, watching him with silent eyes.

Levi: "How did?..."

Vegeta: "... Jimmying locks is a lost art nowadays."

Levi looked away, ashamed that the great saiyan was seeing him like this.

Vegeta: "Levi... You can talk to me about whatever's troubling you... You know that right?"

Levi: "... Yeah..."

The saiyan calmly walked over and sat down next to the soldier.

Vegeta: "So... Start talking."

Levi looked at Vegeta before glancing out the window and watch the rain patter against the glass. A low rumble could be heard on occasion, the storm clearly not as violent as it has been for the last few days. The guilt and the sadness were apparent within his eyes. The soldier then turned back to his saiyan friend. Vegeta smiled softly to reassure Levi, and the sound of the rain concealed the emotional outflow. The next day and Eren was at Squad 10 with Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo standing there. Goku and Piccolo have gotten word of Levi's nightmares and came to see what they could do.

Eren: "Commander Erwin told me that Captain Levi might be having nightmares because of-"

Vegeta: "The loss of his two friends, Farlan and Isabel."

Eren: "... How did?..."

Vegeta: "I asked him myself."

Eren: "... Why do I even bother?"

Goku: "Gosh... I feel so sorry for Levi. It must've been hard."

Eren: "Is there anything we can do?"

Goku: "Hmm... There might be."

Vegeta: "I'm just guessing here but what you have in mind wouldn't happen to be round, orange, and seven of them together summons a giant dragon that grants wishes, would it?"

Goku: "Wow! You got it on the first guess, Vegeta. How'd you know?"

Vegeta: "Ohh like we weren't gonna cross that road eventually."

Piccolo: "He's gotta point."

Eren: "Are you guys talking about the dragon balls?"

Goku: "Yep!"

Eren: "But we just used them. Don't we have to wait a whole year to look for them again?"

Goku: "Not necessarily."

Piccolo: "There's another set of dragon balls we can use. The original ones on Planet Namek."

Eren: "You mean the home planet of your kind, Piccolo? Will they work?"

Piccolo: "And then some. You see, Eren, the Namekian dragon balls are slightly different from ours. One is that instead of two wishes, we get three with these. And the other added bonus is that Porunga, the Namekian Dragon, is much more powerful than Shenron. He can bring back a person however many times you want unlike Shenron."

Vegeta: "And the extra power means we have a little more flexibility in what we can do."

Eren: "But will it work? I mean we're talking about bringing people back to life in another worldly dimension. Is that even possible?"

Goku: "Well we're gonna find out!"

Eren just stared at Goku with a shocked look.

Piccolo: "I think he was expecting a different answer than that, Goku."

Vegeta: "Agreed. Eren. Leave this to us. You just make sure Levi doesn't find out or get worse, ok?"

Eren: "Sure."

Goku: "Alright then. Off to Planet Namek."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wishes**

With Goku's Instant Transmission, the Z-Fighters all arrived on the new Namek in no time. Supreme Kai has already explained the reasoning for their coming here in advance and the elder, Moori, and the other namekians were already waiting for them.

Moori: "Welcome, my friends."

Goku: "Hi!"

Krillin: "Heh-heh, good ta see ya again!"

Piccolo: "Likewise."

Gohan: "This place looks great since I last saw it!"

Dende: "Elder Moori. Has the Supreme Kai got in-touch with you yet?"

Moori: "Yes, Dende. He has told us everything, and we all want to help. Please... Use the Dragon Balls."

Angry Namekian: "No way!"

Everyone suddenly turned around. One namekian didn't seem all that pleased about helping them.

Angry Namekian: "I don't mind helping them, but not THAT ONE!"

The enraged namek was pointing straight at Vegeta. The saiyan prince didn't know why.

Angry Namekian: "That monster... He killed them... He killed everyone in Tsuno's Village! He said so himself back then! Why should we help a creature like him?!"

Now Vegeta understood why this namekian was angry at him. Back in his evil days, he slaughtered a village on the old Planet Namek while trying to get the dragon balls before Frieza.

Moori: "Brother, please-"

Angry Namekian: "No! I had friends in that village! And he killed them!"

Vegeta: "Some of them were your friends, huh?"

The angry namek turned to Vegeta. Goku and the others all watched and waited to see what Vegeta would do. The prince slowly walked up to the namekian and stared right into his eyes. And then, to everyone's utter surprise, the great prince just knelt down before the man. Even the namekian himself was a bit surprised.

Angry Namekian: "What are you?..."

Vegeta: "I understand your anger towards me. And there are no words I can say that express my deepest apologies. So... I'm offering to let you beat me for every one of your friends that I killed."

The namekian just gasped softly with many more behind him doing the same. Goku and the others, however, were shocked yet not at all surprised by Vegeta's actions.

Angry Namekian: "You... You're offering?..."

Vegeta: "I am."

But then Vegeta gazed up at him with a determined inferno burning brightly within his eyes.

Vegeta: "But I'm here to try and bring back two dear friends of someone I care about... So go ahead. Beat me all you want. Beat me until your rage is sated, until your friends have been avenged. I will not fight back... But I am not leaving until I've tried everything I can for MY friend..."

The namekian seemed taken back by the saiyan's words and action. Nobody moved for awhile. Then, Moori stepped up and gently pulled the angry one back.

Moori: "My brother. Can you not see it? Yes Vegeta here did do some rather evil things back in his day, but I can see that he is desperately trying to redeem those past actions. I can see it just as plainly as I can see that fire burning within those eyes of his. And don't forget that it was he who helped Goku defeat Majin Buu. I do believe that he has earned forgiveness."

The once angry namekian just looked at his elder for a moment before turning back to Vegeta. The saiyan was still knelt down before him, waiting. But no matter what they did to him, he was not going to move, not until he's done what he came here to do.

Angry Namekian: "... I forgive."

Vegeta was now the one surprised as Moori had others bring the dragon balls up to him. One by one the namekian dragon balls were placed in front of Vegeta until they all sat before him.

Moori: "Let us see what we can do."

Vegeta: "... Thank you..."

In an explosion of light, Porunga came forth to grant the three wishes. Hopefully... they could succeed.

Porunga: "Name your three wishes and I shall grant them."

Goku: "Ok, Dende. Just like we talked about."

Dende: "Right. Here goes."

Speaking namekian, Dende asked the dragon if he knew about the world Levi and his comrades came from and if he could use his powers there.

Porunga: "I am aware and it is within my power."

Everyone gasped and sighed with joy and relief.

Dende: "Cool."

Goku: "Alright. Then let's begin!"

Dende: "Of course."

Again in namekian, Dende asked Porunga for their first wish: To bring the souls of Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia over to this world.

Porunga: "It shall be done."

Krillin: "Oh please let this work!"

At the Check-In Station, King Yemma waited patiently. He was aware of what the Z-Fighters were doing and was waiting to complete his end of the job. Then, just like that, two people appeared before him. A pale brown haired young man who was Farlan Church and a fiery young woman with red hair in two pigtails who was Isabel Magnolia. Both seemed a little surprised.

Farlan: "What the?..."

Isabel: "Hey, what's going on?"

King Yemma: "Ah, good. Farlan and Isabel, I've been waiting."

Both of them screamed at the sight of the ogre. In seconds King Yemma informed Goku.

Goku: "Ok, they're at the Check-In Station!"

Dende: "Alright. Now for part two."

Dende then asked for both of them to be brought back to life while at the Check-In Station.

Porunga: "Ok."

King Yemma watched as the halos above Isabel and Farlan's heads disappeared. Both were confused about what this meant.

Farlan: "What just happened?"

King Yemma: "You both have been brought back to life."

Isabel: "We're alive?!"

Farlan: "But how?!"

King Yemma: "Patience. Everything will be explained shortly."

When Goku got word that Farlan and Isabel were officially alive again, the last part in their plan was ready to go.

Goku: "Ok! Last one!"

Dende: "Vegeta. I think you should do it."

Vegeta: "If you insist."

As a multilingual, Vegeta could read and speak every language that exists or ever existed. So he naturally knew namekian. With energy in his voice, the saiyan prince wished for Farlan and Isabel to be brought here before them!

Porunga: "It shall be done."

The cheers were loud as everyone waited for the dragon to complete the wish. In a flash Farlan and Isabel were transported to a new planet, Planet Namek. In front of the dragon balls, the two just appeared like that.

Farlan: "W-What the!?"

Porunga: "I have granted all three wishes. Farewell for now."

Isabel: "Agh! What is that?!"

Just then, Porunga vanished in a bright light and the dragon balls returned to the ground as stones. Both Farlan and Isabel were shaken by the whole thing and extremely confused. But that wouldn't be the case for long.

Isabel: "What was that thing? And what just happened?!"

Vegeta: "Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia?"

The two soldiers turned their gaze to a strange man who stood on all fours as he calmly approached them.

Vegeta: "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. My name's Vegeta. And I can explain everything."

Isabel: "Then start talkin'!"

Farlan: "How do you know about us?"

Vegeta: "How do I know you? Well that's a simple answer. You and I have a connection."

Farlan: "A connection?"

Isabel: "What kind of connection?!"

Vegeta then just smiled with a toothy grin.

Vegeta: "... Levi..."

After that, Isabel and Farlan listened as everything was explained to them. Everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

The next day and back on earth, Levi once again had another sleepless night. The storms still have not ceased at night and neither have the nightmares. The soldier sat at his desk, half asleep with his head propped up by his fist. Eren tried to help.

Eren: "Sir. Maybe you should lie down. I can fetch a blanket for you."

Levi: "... It won't help, Eren... But I appreciate it anyway..."

The teen sighed. Levi was getting worse. His health was deteriorating. He hardly ate now. He needed sleep, but he just couldn't get it. Not with those nightmares constantly plaguing him like this night after night. Toushiro was concerned and he had tried to help earlier, but nothing. In fact many have tried to help Levi but nothing has worked. It seemed they could only wait and hope the Z-Fighters were successful. By now, Levi was the only one who was clueless to the plan. But that was about to change. There was a knock at the door.

Levi: "Could you see who that is, Eren?"

Eren: "Sure."

The teen went to the door and looked outside. He then turned back to Levi.

Eren: "Captain. You have some visitors."

Levi: "Tell them I'm not in the mood and am not feeling well."

Eren: "Yeeeaaahhh I don't wanna piss him off."

Levi: "Say what?... *Sigh* Never mind. I just don't care."

Eren: "Don't say I didn't warn you, sir. (To the outside) He says he doesn't wanna see ya right now!"

Then a roar of thunder erupted. Not from the sky, but from a pair of lungs!

Vegeta: "Bullshit! Levi, get out here right now or I'll come in there and drag your sorry ass out myself!"

Throughly shaken awake by sheer panic, Levi just gazed at Eren who had tried to warn him.

Eren: "Told ya."

With a groan, Levi got up-

Levi: "Eren, from now on... Let me know in advance if it's Vegeta."

-and walked over to the door.

Levi: "The guy actually scares me..."

Levi then looked outside into the light of day. The sun shined with warmth and made everything under it shine beautifully. The air had a fresh scent. And standing outside within this beautiful world with the sun shining a ray of light through the clouds and down on them, Vegeta stood with two new, and old, friends.

Vegeta: "Remember these faces?"

Levi gazed at the two next to the proud saiyan prince with shock and wide eyes. It truly felt like his heart was going to stop at that moment as the two waved at him warmly and shouted at him.

Farlan: "Levi!"

Isabel: "Big Bro!"

Farlan: "It's us!"

The captains, the lieutenants, the Z-Fighters... Everyone who was in on the surprise all just quietly gathered around Squad 9's office to watch the reunion. But everything around him was nothing but a blur. All Levi could see were the smiling faces of the two he had lost so long ago.

Levi: (With a shake in his voice) "F-Farlan?... Isa-Isabel?... I-It... It can't be..."

Smiling even more, Vegeta just looked at the two who both eagerly waited for the command from the great prince. He gave it.

Vegeta: "Go to him."

And with shouts of laughter and excitement, Farlan and Isabel ran towards their old friend. Levi slowly started to walk to them, still trying to believe what he was really seeing. Isabel was the first to reach Levi and she just smashed into him with an instant hug. Farlan just stopped in front of them and waited for the girl to move so he could have his turn.

Isabel: "Big Bro! We've missed you!"

Farlan: "We're so glad to see you again!"

Levi still couldn't believe this was real. He still thought it was a dream. After Isabel let go and Farlan had his turn to say hello to his old friend, they both just waited for Levi to say something. When Eren came up, he finally did.

Levi: "Eren... ... Hit me."

Eren: (Understandably spooked) "W-What?!"

Levi: "Hit me, as hard as you can."

Eren: "But, sir, why?!"

Levi: "I... I need to know if this is a dream or not... So hit me. It might be the only chance you'll ever get."

Vegeta: "If you don't want to, I will."

Levi: "... I'm begging you, Eren!"

Eren hesitated at the request. He then took a deep breath and pulled his hand into a fist.

Eren: "O-Ok, sir. Just remember, you asked for this!"

And Eren threw his hardest punch right into his captain's jaw! Some gasped while many just flinched. That is most likely the only time Eren will ever get to punch Levi without consequence. Levi stumbled and held his sore jaw while Eren tended to his sore hand.

Eren: "What is your jaw made of?!"

This wasn't a dream. It was real. The pain. The sunlight. The fresh air. It was all real. Which meant...

Levi: "This is real... You're both here..."

Isabel: "And ready to kick Titan butt!"

Farlan: "Except there are no Titans here, remember? Vegeta told you this like three times already."

Isabel: "Oh yeah."

Levi: "Farlan... Isabel..."

Both of them just looked at Levi as he went up to them and pulled them both into a hug. He couldn't believe it. His friends were back! He could see them, hear them... touch them. They were back. As it finally began to sink in, Levi started to weep.

Levi: "You're back... You're really back!..."

Isabel: "Big Bro?"

Farlan: "Levi?"

Levi: "I'm so sorry... The choice I made back then... ... I've regretted it ever since..."

Farlan: "Hey, we don't blame you."

Isabel: "Yeah, Big Bro. Stop it, you're scaring me."

Levi: "Hah..."

Levi pulled away and rubbed his tired eyes before gazing back at both of them. Just then, Vegeta walked up.

Levi: "Vegeta... You did this?"

Vegeta: "Not just me. Look around you, Levi."

As the soldier looked around, he saw everyone standing around with smiles. The Soul Reapers, the Z-Fighters, Ichigo and his friends, and Eren and the others.

Vegeta: "We all had a hand in this."

Levi: "But why?"

Toushiro: "It's as I told you, Levi."

Levi turned around and saw Toushiro walking up to them.

Toushiro: "We're your friends, Levi. We take care of those we care about and you're no exception. And quite frankly, those baggy dark circles under your eyes are starting to scare us."

Levi just reached up and felt one of his eyelids. The bottom was indeed a bit swollen from his lack of sleep for the past week, and he could only imagine how dark they were too.

Toushiro: "You need to get some sleep, and if this is what it takes to help you get some sleep again, hell we'll do it all day long."

Levi just sighed and smiled at Toushiro, grateful to have friends like him and many others who cared about him.

Levi: "... Thank you... everyone."

Toushiro: "No problem. Now then..."

And the young captain went over to Farlan and Isabel to introduce himself.

Toushiro: "I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya. I'm sure Vegeta and the others have explained everything to you by now."

Farlan: "Yeah, they have."

Isabel: "Thanks for savin' Big Bro!"

Toushiro: "It was my pleasure."

Kurotsuchi: "So these two were eaten by Titans?-"

Toushiro: "Here we go."

Kurotsuchi: "Actually eaten by Titans?!"

Levi groaned as Kurotsuchi came up to them. He really wasn't well enough to deal with him right now.

Kurotsuchi: "I have one question for you two then. What was it like?!"

The painted man got in both Farlan and Isabel's faces and they were both scared of him.

Farlan: "Uh... E-Excuse me?"

Isabel: "Big Bro, this guy is scaring me."

Kurotsuchi: "What was it like to be torn to pieces or getting a part of your body bitten off?! I want to know!"

Vegeta: "You wanna know?"

Kurotsuchi caught himself. Vegeta was still there.

Vegeta: (With a growl and baring his teeth) "Keep pushing it."

Toushiro: "Uh, here's one thing they may not have told you. Whatever you do, don't piss off Vegeta. It just might be the very last thing you ever do. And if you don't believe me, just ask your buddy Levi there. He learned this the HARD way."

Both Farlan and Isabel just gazed at Levi in surprise who just nodded in agreement.

Kurotsuchi: (With Vegeta slowly inching closer to him with teeth bared) "Hey, down, saiyan! Down! Aren't one of you going to stop him?!"

Toushiro: "Hell no!"

Kurotsuchi: "Levi?!"

Levi: "(Shakes his head)... Personally I hope he eats your ass."

Toushiro: "I can arrange that- Vegeta! LUNCH TIME!"

Right on cue and to everyone's eternal amusement, Vegeta lunged at Kurotsuchi with a roar and started chasing him around! The Squad 12 captain just ran for his life with Vegeta right behind him. Toushiro, Farlan, Isabel, Eren, and Levi all just laughed with everyone else.

Toushiro: "By the way, Levi. Eren told me that you are in need of a 3rd Seat Officer. Well I already talked to Yamamoto and it's already set. Both Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia are now your 3rd Seat Officers. I'll leave everything else to you."

Levi: "Thank you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "AFTER you get some sleep, that is! Eren, I'll leave him to you. I've got enough problems fetching Vegeta as it is."

Eren: "Heh-heh. Don't worry, Toushiro. I'll take care of Captain Levi."

That night, the sky was clear and shined with stars. Farlan and Isabel were still up, still overly excited about everything. They were alive again, in a world where Titans didn't exist outside of those who can turn into them willingly, and best of all... they were back with Levi. For now, they were staying in the same room as the Squad Captain. Isabel was looking out the window and up at the starry sky, eager for tomorrow to come so they can be shown this exciting new world, while Farlan was busy reading a book about the rules and laws of the Soul Society that Eren had given him. Farlan looked up from the book and looked down at the sleeping figure close beside him with a smile. For a full week, Levi has had little to no sleep. But now... he slept soundly at long last. The cause of his plaguing nightmares was gone, his friends were back and they had never blamed him for their deaths. And now he was sure that Toushiro was back and here to stay as well. The storms were now gone and the rain has washed away all the pain of yesterday.

His friends have come home.

The End

* * *

Anyone see the connection involving Levi's nightmares and the storms? This chapter also goes great while listening to Coming Home by Skylar Grey. (The 2 minute one with her and her alone.)


End file.
